Blanca Nieves
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Cuento de Disney con los persoajes de Candy candy


**Mis Cuentos**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Los personajes no son míos son de sus autores correspondientes,**

 **Blanca Nieves**

 _ **Inspiración la guerra de los Clanes de Mayra Exitosa**_

Tema Cuento Infantil adaptado a la época

Había una joven pareja Escocesa los Mc Arthur, llena de ilusiones y de alegría pues tuvieron un hijo y por fin una niña, pero al momento de nacer fue robada y cambiada por una malvada bruja, quien colocó en su lugar a Annie Britter (que novedad esa siempre quitándole el lugar) una niña blanca de cabello negro azabache, sus padres admirados por ver que la pequeña era de cabello negro, comenzaron un debate de que el cabello negro era de parte de la madre y está se defendía que su suegra no era muy rubia que digamos, el caso es que el padre para evitar la pelea, ya no le pondría el nombre de su madre, no vaya a ser que esta no sea de su sangre y no le iba a alegar eso a su esposa porque lo mandaba a dormir con el perro.

-Se llamará Blanca Nieves

La reina al escuchar como la bautizó, estaba tomando una copa y saltó todo su contenido y se lo hecho al rey. La bruja sonriente por lo que provoco se llevo a la pequeña Mc Arthur y en una casa en el campo, donde había señora y una monjita con ellas la dejo, estas al recibirla tenían mucha hambre y amenazadas por la bruja de que debían cuidarla y no comerla al menos en el nombre le pusieron Candy.

La suegra de la Reina molesta por los cuernos evidentes del Rey, pagó a un cazador que se llevara a la princesa Blanca Nieves y la dejara en el campo porque si volvía, alguien aquí la mataría, este asustado se lo dijo a la niña que ya estaba un poco más grandecita y corriendo por el bosque se encontraba con Candy quien la protegía. Ambas pequeñas se ayudaron y Candy a todos su hermanitos le presentó

-Sabio es el mayor (es Albert), Gruñón (es Terry), Mudito (es Tom), Dormilón (es Anthony), Tímido (es Archie), Tontín (en Niel) y Bonachón (es Ster).

\- ¿Todos son tus hermanos?, la verdad es que todos son de diferentes partes, la bruja los trajo aquí y los convirtió en enanos, los devolverá a sus Padres cuando aprendan la lección.

-De verdad y ¿quiénes son sus padres?,

-Pues la bruja juró que en el momento preciso devolvería a cada uno con un simple hechizo.

\- ¡Oh! Y son buenos esos chicos, ¿No muerden?

\- Bueno si te dejas si, cuídate del Inglés ese es gruñón se cree mucho, quiere ser actor y del Tontín también, al parecer su hermana le dio en la cabeza un punta pie y lo dejo medio zafado, del mayor no tengas cuidado ese siempre jala pal monte, ese Tom estate al pendiente es muy serio pero bien que encaja el diente, y del güerito menor no te preocupes, ese lo encuentras dormido entre las rosas casi siempre, de los hermanitos juguetones cuídate uno es muy risueño y el otro según el muy tímido pero bien que te besa la mano si te dejas.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Te besa? Candy la vio a la cara y pensó _mmm para eso me gustabas para que apenas ves carne y te de hambre de volada._

En los reinos se publicaba, que había una hechicera que a los príncipes de cada reino desaparecía y a todos confundía, que ya habían varios que habían cumplido sus requisitos y que todavía no les devolvía a sus lindos hijitos. El tiempo pasó y en Inglaterra la bruja regresó

\- Y bien ya sabes la respuesta a lo que solicité. Desesperado el Rey Richard respondió

\- Si, si, lo que mi hijo desee si desea ser actor aun siendo Duque, no me opondré y la madre de Terry actuaba con lágrimas falsas para que viera que si lo devolvía ellos se los cumplirían. Y la bruja hechicera sonriente respondió

-Esta bien en unos días tu hijo estará en su casa, si de tal palo tal astilla mira a su madre y el hijo hace lo mismo, sobreactúan cuando no lo requería. El Duque volvería pronto y de su hechizo de enano ya nada quedaría.

Los padres de un reino lejano a los Cornwall requerían, cuando la hechicera llegó, la reina muy presumida fingiendo timidez, le dio una caja de dulces siendo cortes, el Padre de los Cornwall se inventó un globo de aire, que le regalo a la hechicera para agradarle, ella sonrió y dijo

\- Está bien se los regresaré, pero si los dejan con su Tía, otra vez me los llevaría.

Fue a casa de los Legan y estaba enfurecida Elisa, viendo a su Padre llorando pidiendo por su hijito querido, pero la lista de Elisa le quiso hacer una maldad, así no le devolverían de nuevo a su hermano con su Papá y la bruja hechicera sonriendo dijo

-Hoy te devolveré a tu hijo, y me llevo a esta niña, pues ella necesita un castigo hoy en el día. La mando al cuento de Sherk quitando a Fiona y dejo a Elisa con la Dragona.

Después llegó con los Andrew y le dijo a Rosemary,

-Solo le puse un hechizo a tu pequeño para que durmiera mejor, pero te lo regreso con aprecio al ver que se le quitó lo enojón. Y de tu hermanito querida, yo a ese no me lo lleve ese se coló solo para tomar vacaciones, pues quería pasear y conquistar a los dragones, ese también viene de regreso dile que ya no está su Papá, que lo que ese chico necesita es una nueva responsabilidad, dile que cuide a tu hijo y que se case mejor, para que deje parientes que animales tengo por montón.

Ya estando con las encargadas, Candy escuchaba a la bruja hechicera, despidiendo a sus disque hermanos cuando de enanos desconvirtiera, se quedo sorprendida cuando vio a Terry crecer y sonriendo le decía

-Mira es guapo también. Terry sonrió de medio lado y le respondió

-Tal vez te quiten las pecas y así no te quiero yo. Esta decía adiós con su mano mientras Terry lucía hermoso, él le aventó un beso y ella dijo

-Cuídate mucho de las que te quieran, no saben que eres maravilloso.

Luego vio a los Cornwall, Ster le dio un juguetito y Archie un besito. Annie que lo veía hizo cara de puchero y Candy sonreía, le dijo a Archie

-Dile aunque sea un te quiero.

Cuando vio despertar a Anthony ella le ayudo a levantarse, anda mi dormilón hermoso por fin regresas a casa,

-Está bien Candy te veré pronto, acuérdate que somos del mismo lugar y ya verás que rápido te iré a buscar.

Niel sonreía y Candy lo despidió Annie se hacía a un lado y este a Candy un beso le dio, ella sonrió y le dijo,

\- No te preocupes la hechicera te quitará lo tontín y la próxima vez que te vea, defiéndete de tu hermana, que sepa que ella no es la que manda.

Luego Tom (mudito) se despedía sin decir nada y Candy con señas lo mando a la… despedida.

Albert estaba sentado y veía lo que Candy hacía, sonriente le dijo

-Pequeña solo contigo me iría. La hechicera lo escuchó y el deseo le concedió, pues a ese chico listo ella jamás lo robo. Candy no alcanzó a despedirse y se quedó llorando muy triste pues Albert sin decir nada en un "splash" desapareció.

La hechicera vio como Candy lloraba porque fue al único que no despidió y se dijo para sí misma, _eso hará que aparezca el verdadero amor_. La hechicera campante se llevo a ambas niñas, despidiendo muy triunfante de las golosas damas, diciendo

-Ya no le pongan nombres dulces a la gente.

Cuando llegó al castillo a ambos Padres les mostró a las niñas y les preguntó

\- ¿Cuál crees que es tu hija? El rey preocupado dijo

\- Yo siempre confié en mi esposa, y ella jamás me engañó, esa niña es hermosa pero a la rubia es la que quiero yo. Y la reina sonriente un abrazo le dio, la suegra salió corriendo, dijo

-Yo tuve la culpa hijo, fui quien de Blanca Nieves se deshizo, la hechicera sonriendo respondió

-Si pues ella no es su hija, y con ella probé su fidelidad, Candy es su hija y su nieta, pues esta niña es de otra ciudad. Molesta Annie por lo que hizo quiso chantajear a Candy con su llanto, pero la hechicera dijo

-Si que te pareces a tu familia, vamos pequeña papelera, bien que sabes chantajear, para salirte con la tuya mejor te llevo con tu mamá. Candy sonriendo agradecida mencionó

-Que bueno que me cambiaron imagínate yo con el nombre de Blanca Nieves, corrió con su Papá.

Con el paso del tiempo, comiendo manzanas estaba Candy y una de ellas con tierra la vio, se fue a un río cercano para enjuagarla y un joven la vio, ella con tal de saborearla a la manzana una mordida le dio y cuando dio la vuelta el trozo de manzana se le atoró. De inmediato bajo Albert y un abrazo fuerte le dio, con el puro apretón el trozo de manzana salió, esta sonriente y agradecida hizo un giro para abrazarlo por el susto y la abuelita metiche, hizo circo, maroma y teatro de volada los casó de puro gusto, pues en aquel tiempo no se abrazaban a nadie, las dejaban ahogarse ya después les daban beso y haber si se despertaban, pero no estos muy listos estaban de abrazo y beso y no sé separaban.

 **FIN**


End file.
